Power Rangers Miracle Force (Legendary)
This is an American version of Tensou Sentai Goseiger.It will have 32 episodes.Everything is like Goseiegr except the Dragon zord in Goseiger is renamed the Wyvern zord. and Goseigers Pheonix zord is renamed hawk zord.except for the Toad Zord . iT IS THE SEQUAL TO Power Rangers Thunderzords Later on In the season they get legendary powers with new suits a pirate zord and legendary keys to unlock previous ranger suits Based of kaizouku sentai gokaiger Characters EL = element When they get the pirate powers Arthur's turns from black to green Episodes 1.Angle Force Part 1 : Alex is the Angel Guardian of the Fire Liar but on day is chosen to be the leader of a new team he finds a new person Erin Guardian of the Skys. 2.Angel Force Part 2 : In search for new people they go to the Earth Liar that Arthur protects. Thne they og to the Lightnign Lair that Michelle protects and they join there team 3.Angel Force Part 3 : They go to fight but they tehn realise that there are sopposed to be 5 rangers on a team so they go to the Sea lair and find Henry. So they fight the evil 4.Elementel Heroes : The guys train using there elements instead of there zords 5.A Unusual force 6.What Happened 7.Super Zord 8.Problems 9.Strange Heroe Part I - The rangers meet the knight a guardian of earth but still reluctant to join 10.Strange Heroe Part II - A secret enemy plans to use knight against the rangers 11.Strange Hero Part III - The rangers regain the knight and use him for good 12.Adaptation - The knight must learn to adapt to the rangers human ways 13.Ranger Fusion - An unstoppable amount of monsters appear it of no where to give the rangers a hard time so they must team up with the samurai rangers 14.Ranger Fusion 2 -The battle continues 15.Upbringings 16.The Future 17. Legendary 1 - The rangers and knight face a horrible problem when the Rzkhin - the main villains create an invasion on the six continents not including Antarctica so the team must split up to stop the attack, the fail and the knight is destroyed 18.Legendary 2 - After a failed attempt to stop the invasion the rangers are given new legendary suits pirate themed and are also given keys to hidden treasure chests they must find in order to get the site of previous rangers 19. Morphin Time - to begin their quest for the rangers keys they first find Find the mighty morph in and zeo power suits to use 20.Da Future - The rangers must travel to the years 2025 and 3000 to unlock the SPD and Time Force powers 21.The Force - The rangers must find the mystic force and wild force powers 22.Racecar Syndrome - The rangers discover the RPM and Turbo powers and operation overdrive 23.In Space - The rangers find the in space and lost galaxy 24.Lightspeed Rescue 25. Rise of the Knight - After the knight died after episode 17, the rangers realise he was a human in disguise so he is given the silver pirate seat. 26.Ninja's vs Samurais - Ninja storm and samurais are found 27.Dino Rangers Roar 28.hidden ep 1 29. Fury Jungle 30.Ranger Fusion 3 31.Ranger Fusion 4 32.hidden ep 2 33.Break 34.Hidden episode 3 35.Theft - a thief starts to stealthe keys 36-38.hidden episode 4 39..?.... 40-41 Legendary Battle 1 - The rangers must use their pirate powers only after the thief stole the other powers whiles dealing with the Rzkhins last attempt on world domination 42-44 Legendary Battle 2 - After a successful attempt to get the powers back the rangers must face their other problems 45 The Final Legendary Battle - A final battle against the Rzkhin proves difficult as every single power ranger ever help our rangers fight , the rangers , after a succesfull win , the red ranger steps down and so does the pink, so the green ranger steps up to blue, blue steps up toured and a new adventure continues in Power Rangers Go-Busters ﻿ Category:Power Rangers Miracle Force Category:Power Rangers Miracle Force 2012-2013